Seconde Chance
by SwanMills13
Summary: Un matin, Regina trouve une lettre glissée sous sa porte. En la lisant, l'ancienne Méchante Reine découvre qu'Emma est l'auteure de cet écrit. La blonde explique alors qu'elle a quittée la ville avec Killian sans donner aucunes raisons. En revanche, cette dernière demande à la brune de la sauver…


_**Seconde chance**_

 _ **Résumé :**_

« Un matin, Regina trouve une lettre glissée sous sa porte. En la lisant, l'ancienne Méchante Reine découvre qu'Emma est l'auteure de cet écrit. La blonde explique alors qu'elle a quittée la ville avec Killian sans donner aucunes raisons. En revanche, cette dernière demande à la brune de la sauver… »

 _ **Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout dépendra de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ceci !**_

 _ **« Renaissance : quand la Ténébreuse redevient la Sauveuse. » est officiellement terminée…**_

 _ **Mais ! J'ai là pour vous une nouvelle mini-fanfiction. L'idée m'est apparût en même temps que j'écrivais l'histoire précédente et, de ce fait, j'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre.**_

 _ **Comme le résumé vous l'indique, Emma a quittée Storybrooke avec Killian. Seulement voilà, ce départ n'est pas sans raisons… Vous comprendrez très rapidement pourquoi**_ __ __

 _ **Bien évidemment, Regina va tout faire pour retrouver Emma. Pour le reste, je vous laisse découvrir !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en commentaire, cela compte beaucoup pour moi…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _ **C.**_

 _ **Partie I.**_

 _ **New-York, en pleine nuit.**_

La lumière des lampadaires éclairait le visage d'Emma Swan, marqué par la fatigue, la tristesse et les nombreux remords qui la submergeaient. La blonde avait posé sa tête sur la vitre, qu'elle fixait, ne prêtant aucunement attention au paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Voilà des heures qu'avec Killian, ils avaient quitté Storybrooke, laissant derrière eux l'incompréhension des habitants. Surtout les parents d'Emma, les yeux voilés de tristesse, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour retenir leur fille. Cependant, David et Mary-Margaret n'étaient pas dupes. Ils se doutaient bien que quelque chose avait dû certainement se produire pour que leur fille puisse partir ainsi, de manière aussi brutale et ce, malgré les nombreuses tentatives de la Sauveuse qui avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'une décision commune prise avec Killian.

Alors que de milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Emma, cette dernière sursauta quand Killian, qui conduisait toujours, posa délicatement sa main sur sa cuisse. Main que la blonde repoussa immédiatement avec violence sans pour autant se retourner. Bien au contraire, la Sauveuse prolongea la distance qu'elle avait immiscé avec le brun et se colla davantage à la vitre. Une larme solitaire roula doucement sur sa joue, usée de cette situation. La blonde n'avait cesse de culpabiliser. Elle était partie, comme ça, abandonnant sa famille, son petit frère, Henry et Regina. _**Regina**_ … Emma ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, elle n'en avait pas le courage, ni la force. Alors voilà, la Sauveuse avait glissé une lettre sous la porte du Manoir à l'attention de la brune, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis une dizaine de jours… à cause de Killian, à cause l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la Mairesse. Tout est allé si vite. Emma était prisonnière de Killian, dorénavant. Piégée dans une vie qu'elle n'avait pas choisie, une vie qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, loin de ceux qu'elle aimait, loin de _cette_ famille que la blonde avait toujours rêvé d'avoir.

« Love, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Ça va aller, tu verras. _**» murmura Killian, à l'intention d'Emma.**_

La concernée s'était retournée violemment, cette fois-ci. Portée par un élan de courage, Emma approcha son visage de celui de Killian, le regard remplis de colère, des larmes pleins les yeux.

« Ne me dis surtout pas que ça ira. J'ai renoncé à ma famille pour toi, j'ai abandonné mon fils encore une fois, j'ai laissé ce que j'avais plus de précieux après vingt-huit ans de vie misérable alors s'il-te-plaît, ne viens pas me dire que ça ira, t'as compris ? »

Soudain, tout bascula de nouveau. Alors que Killian avait arrêté la voiture, il détacha la ceinture et vint attraper les cheveux d'Emma avant de la gifler violemment et finit par lâcher la chevelure de la Sauveuse.

« Cette vie, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu n'y échapperas pas. C'est trop tard. Ne t'avise plus jamais d'hausser le ton envers moi, pigé ? »

Trop faible pour ajouter quoique ce soit, Emma hocha la tête, sa main posée sur sa joue, à présent rouge. La blonde éclata en sanglot sous le regard de Killian qui redémarra la voiture et continua de rouler. A cet instant précis, la Sauveuse espérait qu'en dépit des circonstances, Regina viendrait la sauver.

 _ **Storybrooke, ce matin-là.**_

« _Dix jours. »_ fût la première chose à laquelle Regina songeait ce matin-là, en se réveillant après une courte nuit de sommeil. Depuis dix jours, la brune était restée cloitrée chez elle, avait arrêté de travailler, ne voulant voir personnes. Pas même Henry, son fils. Un beau jour, alors qu'Emma s'était pointée au Manoir pour lui annoncer qu'elles ne pourront jamais être ensembles, que la nuit qu'elles avaient passées toutes les deux n'étaient qu'une erreur, la Mairesse ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Refusant de croire que la blonde disait vrai. Seulement, l'ancienne Méchante Reine avait beau s'interrogé sur les raisons qui auraient poussées Emma à mettre un terme à leur début d'histoire, la brune ne trouvait aucunes réponses aux questions qu'elles se posaient jours et nuits, sans arrêt. Depuis dix jours, Regina n'arrivait presque plus à dormir, elle pleurait, faisait des cauchemars, sa vie n'était plus que chimère sans Emma, _son_ Emma, comme elle lui avait murmuré cette nuit-là, pendant qu'elles faisaient l'amour. Chaque soir, quand la brune montait se coucher, son deuxième oreiller était imprégné de l'odeur de la blonde alors voilà, la Mairesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'enivrer du parfum corporel de la femme qu'elle aimait, de cette femme qui lui manquait horriblement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Regina décida de sortir dut lit. La brune se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla avant de prendre une longue douche chaude, les souvenirs de cette nuit-là qui remontaient à la surface. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la Mairesse quitta l'étage du Manoir pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Pour habits, Regina portait le tee-shirt ainsi que le short qu'Emma avait mit le lendemain de leur nuit. Une fois arrivée en bas des escaliers, l'ancienne Méchante Reine remarqua qu'au sol, quelqu'un lui avait adressé du courrier. La brune prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains, où son prénom était inscrit en gros. Les mains tremblantes, Regina ouvrit l'ouvrit délicatement pour trouver une lettre. C'était Emma, la brune reconnût immédiatement son écriture.

« _Chère Regina,_

 _Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je serai déjà partie. Je quitte Storybrooke. Avec Killian. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir t'expliquer les raisons de notre départ mais malheureusement, je ne le peux pas. Je préfère que tu me déteste, il sera plus facile pour toi de m'oublier, de toute évidence, si désormais à mon égard, tu n'éprouves non plus de la tendresse, mais de la haine, de la colère. Crois-moi, Regina, c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne suis qu'une lâche, j'abandonne Henry pour la deuxième fois, douze ans après lui avoir donner naissance. Toi aussi, je t'ai abandonné, mais si seulement tu savais pourquoi ce jour-là je suis venue te dire toutes ces choses horribles que je ne pense absolument pas. Mais encore une fois, c'est mieux comme ça. D'une certaine façon, toi et Henry êtes à l'abris de mon pire cauchemar : moi-même. Pardonne-moi Regina, pardonne-moi de n'être pas venu te dire aurevoir mais comment aurai-je pu partir en croisant ton regard, ton si beau regard, comment aurai-je partir en voyant ton visage, ton magnifique visage pour la dernière fois ? Jamais je n'aurais été capable de faire ça._

 _Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit-là, cette nuit qui est la nôtre. Je l'ai tant espéré durant deux ans et une fois de plus, j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'en offrir d'autres au moins un temps soit peu, ou alors, toute une vie, si tu me l'avais demandé…_

 _J'ai écrit cette lettre dans l'ombre de Killian, je suis obligée de lui cacher car sinon, tu ne me reverrais jamais. Regina, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes et parmi eux, c'est que j'ai énormément besoin de toi. Il faut que tu me sauve, si tu le souhaite, car sinon, ma vie sera détruite à jamais. Je pars à New-York, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand, Killian ne veut rien me dire. Sauve-moi, je t'en prie et quand ça ce sera fait, je te laisserai vivre ta vie, loin de moi, car je doute que tu veuilles toujours et encore de moi après tout le tort que je t'ai causé._

 _Prends soin de toi, Gina._

 _Ton Emma. »_

A la fin de la lecture, Regina se mit à pleurer, laissant quelques traces d'eau salée sur le papier. Subitement, la brune se laissait envahir dans des émotions contradictoires, complètement immobile, figée dans le couloir, la lettre toujours à la main. Elle se sentait tellement ridicule. Evidemment que c'était la faute de Killian, c'est lui qui l'avait séparé de _son_ Emma par jalousie, par mépris de voir que la blonde ne l'aimait pas. La colère prenait possession du corps de Regina, le point serré, le regard assombrit et le visage totalement crispé. La Mairesse ne savait plus quoi faire pour canaliser toute cette haine, toute cette colère qui s'étaient immiscé en elle. D'habitude, comme toujours depuis deux ans, à chaque fois que la brune se mettait dans des états de rage, de folie, c'est Emma qui était toujours présente pour la calmer, pour l'apaiser. Bien que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient souvent disputées, elles avaient finalement cessé leur querelle et s'étaient rapprochées. Au point de devenir proches, de veiller l'une sur l'autre, à leur manière, bien évidement mais au moins, elles s'aidaient mutuellement. Il aura fallu deux longues années, il aura fallu qu'elles soient en couple l'une et l'autre pour finalement comprendre, que les deux jeunes femmes s'aimaient passionnément. Regina ne pourra jamais oublier cette fameuse soirée, cette fameuse nuit où elles s'étaient déclaré leur amour… Petit à petit, la brune se remémorait cette nuit d'orage, à Storybrooke.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Dans Storybrooke, un orange s'abattait violement dans la ville. Pour autant, la pluie, le vent, n'empêchaient aucunement Emma de courir. Il faisait nuit noire, il était tard mais peu importe, la blonde devait voir Regina à tout prix. La Sauveuse avait passé ces derniers jours à déprimer, à culpabilisé, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention de la part de la Mairesse. Depuis qu'elle avait ramené Marianne, l'ancienne Méchante Reine avait tourné le dos à Emma, refusant de lui parler, elle l'ignorait. Cette fois, ç'en était trop, la blonde n'arrivait plus à faire quoique ce soit correctement, jours et nuits, elle pensait à la brune, à ce regard qu'elle lui avait lancé, les yeux remplis d'indifférence… mais surtout, la Sauveuse avait eu le cœur brisé lorsqu'elle entendit les sanglots de Regina qui était assise, les jambes repliées, dans son bureau, alors qu'Emma tentait pour la énième fois de s'excuser. A chaque nouvelle journée, la blonde avait l'impression que les sanglots de Regina raisonnaient dans sa propre tête, comme s'ils étaient tout près._

 _La course d'Emma prit fin. Elle arriva enfin devant le Manoir de la Mairesse, les lumières du salon encore éclairées. La blonde s'avança lentement dans l'allée qui menait vers l'entrée, grelottant de froid. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte._

 _« Regina, c'est moi. Je sais que tu es réveillée. Ouvre-moi, s'il-te-plait. »_

 _De l'autre côté, Regina était assise sur son canapé, un verre de vin rouge dans les mains, le regard porté vers la cheminée. La brune était immobile, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis maintenant une bonne heure, écoutant attentivement l'orage, incapable de faire autre chose. Soudain, la Mairesse sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Emma l'appeler. La jeune femme n'en revenait pas, elle était venue malgré l'orage, la blonde avait pris le risque de venir jusqu'ici._

 _« Regina, s'il-te-plait. Je sais que je suis la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir mais j'ai besoin de te voir, j'ai besoin de te parler. »_

 _Regina soupira longuement. Que faire ? Elle était censée en vouloir à Emma, lui en vouloir énormément même mais la réalité était tout autre. Depuis que la blonde avait ramené Marianne, la Mairesse était soulagée et terrorisée à la fois. Si la brune ressentait tout cette peur, c'est parce qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle n'aimait pas Robin. Regina aimait Emma, indéniablement. Seulement voilà, la dernière fois que l'ancienne Méchante Reine a aimé, c'est quand elle avait dix-sept ans, éperdument éprise de Daniel. C'était plus facile pour elle d'haïr que d'assumer ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la Sauveuse. Dorénavant, il était trop tard, la jeune femme ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et continuait ainsi. Le manque d'Emma grandissait au fil des jours, la Mairesse n'arrivait plus à rien, pour elle aussi, ç'en était trop._

 _« Regina, tu me manques. Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi pour l'amour du ciel, bordel ! »_

 _L'ancienne Méchante Reine se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Avant d'ouvrir, elle respira un bon coup, devant jouer la comédie, une fois de plus. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à la blonde, le cœur de la jeune femme se brisa en voyant que sa Sauveuse se « mourrait » de froid. Malgré tout, Regina gardait le visage fermé, ne laissant rien paraître._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore Miss Swan ? »_ _ **demanda-t-elle froidement.**_

 _« Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin songer à me tutoyer ? »_

 _« Ce ne sera pas demain la veille, Miss Swan. Pas après ce que vous m'avez fait. Mais, peut-être quand les poules auront des dents, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _« Très drôle Regina, très drôle. Bon, est-ce que je peux au moins rentrer ? Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il pleut… »_

 _« N'essayez pas de me faire passer pour une imbécile. Entrez. Comme ça, je serai débarrassée de vous assez rapidement. »_

 _Emma ressentait un énorme poids sur le cœur. Elle rentra dans le Manoir, les bras croisés et soupira. La tâche s'avérait plus difficile que prévu._

 _« Je suis une idiote. J'ai commis une énorme erreur en ramenant Marianne. Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, il y a deux ans, tu es celle qui a bouleversé le plus mon existence, ma vie. Je n'avais jamais rencontré une femme comme toi, auparavant. Tu es la dernière personne à qui je voulais faire du mal mais malheureusement, une fois de plus, j'ai été maladroite et je t'ai brisé le cœur. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour que tu puisses me pardonner, pour t'ôter l'envie de me tuer à chaque fois que tu me regardes, à chaque fois que tu me vois. »_ _ **la blonde soupirait, elle avait tenté d'être la plus sincère possible.**_

 _Regina pouvait lire toute la culpabilité dans le regard d'Emma. La tristesse aussi, la sincérité, et même de l'affection. La tension était palpable, la brune avait de plus en plus de mal à résister aux lèvres de la blonde, à son corps, à toute la douceur qu'elle lui avait apportée depuis que les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient._

 _« Vous avez terminé ? Bien, parce que j'aimerai que vous sortiez, maintenant. »_ _ **répliqua la brune, toujours aussi froide.**_

 _Il fallait à tout prix qu'Emma s'en aille, sinon, Regina ne saurait résister. La brune en avait marre de jouer la comédie, faire semblant mais elle n'était douée que pour ça, après tout._

 _« Regina, s'il-te-plait. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, que je t'ai causé du tort, mais ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Parmi nous tous, la seule personne qui puisse me comprendre, c'est toi. J'ai passé vingt-huit années de ma vie à être seule, rejetée, incomprise, comme toi. Tu es la seule à mes yeux qui me paraît spécial, je n'ai pas envie de perdre le peu d'amitié que nous avons. Okay, nôtre relation n'est pas des plus classiques mais ce qui rend nos échanges si spéciaux que personnes ne pourraient comprendre, non ? »_ _ **la blonde était terrorisée mais il fallait que ça sorte, il fallait que Regina sache.**_

 _Le cœur de Regina bondissait dans sa poitrine. Emma savait trouver les mots juste, comme toujours. La brune avait les mains moites, terriblement nerveuse et ne savait absolument comment réagir. Que dire ? Que faire ?_

 _« Miss Swan, nous étions réellement amies ? »_

 _« Regina, tu as toujours été plus que cela. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré que comme étant la maman d'Henry, ou comme la Mairesse. Tu as toujours eu une valeur primordiale, je t'ai toujours estimé. Même si toi, de ton côté, tu rêverais de me voir morte. »_ _ **répliqua-t-elle, avec ironie, un léger pincement au cœur, malgré tout.**_

 _« Emma…_ _ **souffla la brune, émue par ce que venez dire la Sauveuse,**_ _je ne rêve pas de vous voir morte. »_

 _« C'est un début. »_

 _Emma avait retrouvé le sourire. Finalement, la jeune femme s'attendait à pire. La blonde plongea son regard dans celui de l'ancienne Méchante Reine, avant de lui offrir un tendre sourire qui voulait dire à quel point Regina comptait pour elle. Le silence avait pris tout l'espace mais, il n'en était rien de gênant, au contraire, il apportait une tournure à ce qui allait suivre. Comme si les deux jeunes femmes s'apprêtaient à tout se dire, tout s'avouer, à faire tomber les masques… Mais, qui le ferait tomber en premier ?_

 _« Miss Swan, venez. Je vais vous prêter des vêtements. »_

 _Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent jusqu'à l'étage, toujours en silence. La brune prêta un pull, un pantalon noir ainsi que des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes à Emma la laissant se changer. Finalement, une fois que cela fût fait, la blonde rejoint Regina qui s'attelait dans la cuisine pour préparer un chocolat chaud à la jeune femme._

 _« Tu es une femme merveilleuse, Regina. »_

 _« Emma, n'exagère pas non plus. »_

 _« Tu m'as tutoyée ! Miracle ! J'ai bien fait de venir. »_

 _« Cessez de faire l'enfant, Miss Swan. On dirait Henry. »_

 _« Hé, oh, ça va, aurais-tu l'obligeance de revenir au tutoiement et de m'appeler par mon prénom ? »_

 _Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça leur faisait du bien. Elles qui avaient passés des jours à s'ignorer, à déprimer chacune chez soi, voilà que maintenant, elles se retrouvaient pour leur plus grand bonheur._

 _« Je suis désolée. Désolée que l'homme de ta vie soit parti par ma faute. J'ai mal, parce que dans ton regard, j'ai l'impression d'être face à mon miroir dans lequel j'aperçois l'idiote que je suis. Mais le problème, dans tout ça, c'est qu'indéniablement, son départ me donne peut-être l'infime chance de construire quelque chose avec toi… »_

 _Regina s'était retournée, son cœur avait raté un battement, une lueur d'espoir dans son regard apparut soudain, mettant fin à toute la froideur qu'elle avait laissé transparaître._

 _« Répète un peu, pour voir. »_ _ **déclara la brune, voulant être sûre.**_

 _« Le départ de Robin m'a redonné une infime chance de pouvoir construire quelque chose avec toi. »_

 _La Mairesse cessa toute activité. Elle déglutit difficilement, la gorge nouée, le ventre noué, comme si son corps lui disait d'attendre encore un peu avant de dire quoique ce soit. Mais Regina était bien décidée à tout avouer. C'était le moment ou jamais. La brune s'approcha d'Emma, le dos reposé contre l'ilot de la cuisine, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Une douce chaleur s'immisça dans son bas ventre en voyant que Regina s'approchait dangereusement d'elle._

 _« Emma, il faut que tu saches que Robin n'est pas l'homme de ma vie. Il n'est pas mon Véritable Amour non plus. Je me suis fourvoyée sans savoir pourquoi. Tout du moins, j'avais quand même une petite idée dans la tête mais je refusais de l'accepter, de le voir, de l'assumer. Lorsque tu as ramené Marianne, j'ai compris. La réalité, c'est que j'étais soulagée qu'elle soit là. Robin a beau être un homme bien mon cœur est déjà pris et ce, depuis longtemps sans même que je m'en aperçoive. J'ai été mise au pied du mur, face à une réalité qui m'effraie. Qui m'effrayait car maintenant, je n'ai plus peur. Toi qui as toujours tout fait pour que je puisse enfin trouver ma fin heureuse, finalement, je crois que je l'ai déjà. Ce n'est pas un homme qu'il me faut, ce n'est pas Robin, mais toi. »_

 _« Attends… quoi ? Tu veux dire que je suis ta fin heureuse ? »_

 _« Oui, Emma. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Pour être entière, pour me sentir vivante, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi parce que je t'aime… »_

 _« Regina, moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. »_

 _« Montre-moi, alors. »_

 _Emma offrit un très grand sourire à Regina avant de déposer ses mains sur les hanches de la brune, rapprochant leur corps. Tout doucement, la blonde avança son visage, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent amoureusement, longuement, avant d'entamer un baiser plus langoureux, plus fougueux._

 _La Mairesse et la Sheriff avait rejoint l'étage, elles avaient passé la nuit à se prouver qu'elles s'aimaient. La meilleure nuit de leur vie._

 _ **Fin du flashback.**_

 _Face à ce souvenir, Regina s'était calmée, ne ressentait à présent uniquement son amour pour Emma mais aussi celui de cette dernière. La jeune femme laissa quelques larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues avant de murmurer._

 _« Je vais te retrouver, mon Emma. »_


End file.
